etotamafandomcom-20200213-history
Retry Rendezvous
is the opening of the Etotama anime series. It is sung by Rie Murakawa; (Nyaa-tan). Track Listing The song is written by Junky, and the composition is also done by Junky, it is sung and performed by Rie Murakawa, seiyu of Nyaa-tan. It is going to be released at April 22, 2015. # # # Retry Rendezvous ver. # Retry Rendezvous Instrumental. # Instrumental Audio Lyrics TV size version Romaji= Nee yo ni iu tsundere shoujo tte Kou iu no de iindakke? Saa kokoro mo meikuappu OK desu Sessesee no yoi yoi yoi Kyou no sentaku mondai ichi, nii, san Kotae wa non non non Haa ittai zentai mou nankai Shippai shiten darou Shiranai sekai ga arunara Mou ippo ikou yo tobikomou yo Datte mada (mada) mada (mada) Mada (mada) mada (mada) randevuu Rettsu mou ikkai mada yada saichousen Doji toka shichatta tte Gouin ni jootai reppa Soudesu rettsu junjou ha Aa kore ja nai wa Motto ichizu ni natte ii kara Hora junbi OK |-| Kanji= ねぇ世に言うツンデレ少女って こういうのでいいんだっけ？ さぁ心もメイクアップOKです せっせっせーの よいっよいっよいっ 今日の選択問題 1 2 3 答えは Ｎｏｎ Ｎｏｎ Ｎｏｎ はぁ、一体全体もう何回 失敗してんだろう 知らない世界があるなら もう一歩 行こうよ飛び込もうよ だってまだ（まだ）まだ（まだ） まだ（まだ）まだ（まだ）ランデヴー レッツもう一回 まだやだ再挑戦 ドジとかしちゃったって 強引にジョータイ烈破 そうです レッツ純情派 あぁこれじゃないわ もっと一途になっていいから ほら準備OK |-| English= .. Full Version Romaji= Nee yo ni iu tsundere shoujo tte Kou iu no de iindakke? Saa kokoro mo meikuappu OK desu Sessesee no yoi yoi yoi Kyou no sentaku mondai ichi, nii, san Kotae wa non non non Haa ittai zentai mou nankai Shippai shiten darou Shiranai sekai ga arunara Mou ippo ikou yo tobikomou yo Datte mada (mada) mada (mada) Mada (mada) mada (mada) randevuu Rettsu mou ikkai mada yada saichousen Doji toka shichatta tte Gouin ni jootai reppa Soudesu rettsu junjou ha Aa kore ja nai wa Motto ichizu ni natte ii kara Hora junbi OK Nee nohohon ottori shoujotte Kou iu nja nakatta kke Saa mijitaku bacchiri OK desu (Hai) saisho wa guu de pon pon pon Waai shifuku no san ren kin, do, nichi Ame futte BYE BYE shokku Aa, ittai watashi wa nan byakkai Kurikaeshiten darou Sunao ni natte kangaete mita Aa sokka, itsumo waraetara iinda Hora motto(motto) motto(motto) Motto(motto) randevuu Meccha tenshon hai koko kara seechoo ki Shoubutte ittatte Itsumo yuushoo reppai Soudesu rettu konjou ha Aa korede mo nai wa motto donyoku ni natte ii kara Mou junbi OK Motto tanjun ni ima kara saizensen Nankai korondatte iijan Ritorai Saa rettsu mou ikkai mada yada saichousen Doji toka shichatta tte Gouin ni jootai reppa Soudesu rettsu junjou ha Aa kore ja nai wa Motto ichizu ni natte ii kara Hora junbi OK |-| Kanji= ねぇ世に言うツンデレ少女って こういうのでいいんだっけ？ さぁ心もメイクアップOKです せっせっせーの よいっよいっよいっ 今日の選択問題 1 2 3 答えは Ｎｏｎ Ｎｏｎ Ｎｏｎ はぁ、一体全体もう何回 失敗してんだろう 知らない世界があるなら もう一歩 行こうよ飛び込もうよ だってまだ（まだ）まだ（まだ） まだ（まだ）まだ（まだ）ランデヴー レッツもう一回 まだやだ再挑戦 ドジとかしちゃったって 強引にジョータイ烈破 そうです レッツ純情派 あぁこれじゃないわ もっと一途になっていいから ほら準備OK ねえ のほほんおっとり少女って こういうんじゃなかったっけ? さぁ身支度ばっちり OKです (はいっ)最初はグーで ポンっポンっポンっ わーい、至福の3レン金,土,日 雨降ってバイバイ×ショック あぁ、一体私は何100回 繰り返してんだろう 素直になって考えてみた あぁそっか、いつも 笑えたらいいんだ ほらもっと（もっと） もっと（もっと） もっと（もっと） もっと（もっと）ランデヴー めっちゃテンションハイ ここからセーチョー期 勝負って言ったって いつもユーショー劣敗!? そうです!れっつ根性派 あぁこれでもないわ もっと貪欲になっていいから もう準備OK もっと単純に 今から最前線 何回転んだっていいじゃん! リトライ さぁレッツもう一回 まだやだ再挑戦 ドジとかしちゃったって 強引にジョータイ烈破 そうです レッツ純情派 あぁこれじゃないわ もっと一途になっていいから ほら準備OK |-| English= .. Navigation Category:Music